


Art: Mad as two cats in a bath!

by LFB72



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Art, F/F, Heroes & Heroines, Humor, M/M, Superheroes, Supervillains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 06:17:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7789894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LFB72/pseuds/LFB72
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Camelot's sworn defenders; Knight Errant and The Warlock, find themselves in a spot of bother!<br/>Art to complement Polomonkey's  hilarious 'Public Menaces'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art: Mad as two cats in a bath!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Polomonkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polomonkey/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Public Menaces](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7781467) by [Polomonkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polomonkey/pseuds/Polomonkey). 



> This is a bit of fun since I can't seem to switch off doing art.

[](https://imgur.com/fSZZyIc)

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, I know Sophia should be there too but I couldn't make her fit in.


End file.
